


Bear Necessities

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [71]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, elide is sick and lorcan takes care of her, it's cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bear Necessities

There came a knock on her door and Elide struggled out of bed, where she had been attempting to sleep since she had called out of work. 

Shuffling at a pathetically slow pace, her fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Elide moved through her apartment to the front door, not even bothering to look through the peephole like she usually did. She opened it to find her boyfriend standing there, his cheeks and the tip of his nose red from the cold Terrasen winter storm raging outside. He smiled, “Hey, you. Ae texted me you weren’t feeling well and didn’t make it to work.” 

Elide opened her mouth to say something, but a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her and her knees buckled. Lorcan moved quickly and smoothly braced her, his hands keeping her upright, “Woah, woah, hey, careful there, love.” She offered him a shallow, exhausted grin. “Let’s get you to bed, huh?” 

Elide nodded, her eyes falling shut as she tried to breathe past the achy feeling and the dizziness. “Yeah,” she breathed, leaning against the front hall table stand as Lorcan stepped in and closed the door behind him, toeing off his high-top Chucks. 

“C’mon, I got you,” he said softly, letting her put all her weight on him as they walked back to her room. 

Elide put out her hand and braced it against the wall, her vision swimming, breathing out slowly, “Ok, just one second, one second.” A second later, she was being lifted up into his arms and he continued on like she was nothing but a feather. She sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder, “Thank you for coming over, I missed you today.” 

“You’re welcome, E, I was worried,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “How are you feeling?” They had made it to her room and Lorcan gently set her down on the mattress, pressing his hand to her forehead. He frowned down at her, like the sheer will and power of his glare could intimidate her illness into departing from her. 

Elide groaned, “Everything hurts and I want to sleep but I’m too cold and I want to shower but if I stand up for too long, I’ll fall down and I hate this.” She pouted and then nestled further down into her blanket. 

Lorcan hummed, “I’ll be right back, E.” He didn’t give her further elaboration and disappeared into her closet. Elide didn’t have enough energy to protest and closed her eyes once more, trying to suppress her shivers. 

A minute later, Lorcan reappeared, now clad in a pair of sweats, his hair gathered up into a bun held together with one of her scrunchies. Elide’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he padded over to her side and slipped into bed beside her, gathering her in his arms. Sighing contentedly, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, his body warmth easing her shivers. Lorcan cradled her head in the crook of his arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “Go to sleep, E, I got you.” 

Elide smiled and tried to say something, but the last few nights of terrible and fitful sleep caught up to her and she was snoring softly before anything else could happen. 

She felt rested and satisfied when she woke again, still held snugly to Lorcan as he dozed. Elide smiled and wiggled against him, “Lor, wake up.” 

Lorcan started and jerked awake, “Wha, I’m up, I wasn’t sleeping.” Elide tilted her head back and laughed, the soreness she felt not as bad as it was before sleeping. He smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and standing. “C’mere, we’ll get you something to eat.” 

Elide whined, the mere thought of food turning her stomach. “I don’t wanna eat.” Lorcan scooped her up, blanket and all, not even giving her a chance to attempt walking on her own, not that she had any complaints. Elide let her head fall back on his shoulder as he carried her to the main area of her apartment. 

“I know, love, but your stomach will feel better if you have something in it and you’re getting dehydrated,” he said mildly, putting her down on the couch. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, play-” 

“ _The Jungle Book_ , I know, E,” Lorcan chuckled, walking over to her TV and crouching down to open the cabinet. He shook his head as he pulled out the old VHS, “I can’t believe you still have the same tape from when you were a kid.” 

“Hey! It’s nostalgic!” Elide was practically bouncing in her seat as Lorcan re-wound it and popped it in the VCR, still shaking his head. “If you make fun of me anymore you don’t get to watch with me.” Lorcan stood and rolled his eyes but stayed silent, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. “Wait, where are you going, stay with me,” she whined, turning to look over the back of the couch as he retreated to her bedroom. 

Once again, Lorcan gave her no explanation and Elide huffed as she settled back into the corner of the couch, crossing her arms and lowering her brows. Her movie began to play but not even that could lift her from the grouchiness she felt, all of her anger directed at her stupid, stupid boyfriend. Elide was muttering curses in Blackbeak when he appeared again, arms laden with pillows, her duvet, and the quilt her mother had made for her as a child. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked of her, dropping his bundle on the ground and kneeling by her. Elide pouted, her bottom lip sticking out and she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re too sweet and I hate you for it,” she muttered, frowning at him. Lorcan smiled and stood back up, brushing back her hair once more. 

“Sorry, El,” he quipped, bending to gather what he had gotten for her. He was quiet as he fussed over her, making a nest around her. As he tucked in the quilt, he asked, “Is that good?” 

Elide cuddled into the pillows and blankets, smiling blissfully, “I love you so much.” 

A goofy grin pulled at his lips and he blushed, “I love you too. Enjoy your movie, I’ll get you something to eat, ok?” 

Elide nodded, her eyes already sliding to the screen, “Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” She didn’t notice when he left for the kitchen, feeling like when she was a kid and would stay home from school when she was sick. 

Lorcan was busy heating soup for her when he heard a strained voice singing, “ _I mean the bare necessities, old Mother Nature’s recipes, that brings the bare necessities of life…_ ” He smiled to himself, turning away from the pot to watch her, her eyes alight. Fuck, I love her so much, he thought, just needing to take a moment for his heart to stop feeling so tight in his chest. 

He breathed out shakily, blinking hard while he turned to grab a bowl for her and carefully ladled the soup into it. He put the pot to the side and turned off the burner, grabbing a spoon and bumping the drawer shut with his hip. 

“El,” he said, walking around the couch and setting the bowl and spoon down, “you need to eat, babe.”

She wrinkled her nose and eyed the bowl warily. “Ugh. Fine.” Lorcan grinned triumphantly and sat down on the carpet, carefully holding the bowl and taking a spoonful of it. Elide huffed when he held it to her lips but let him feed her. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Lorcan shrugged and gave her spoonful after spoonful until she shook her head and pressed her lips together. “Mm-mm, no more.” 

Nodding his head, Lorcan stood and leaned down to kiss her. Elide pulled her head back, “You’re gonna get sick, L.” 

He grinned and cupped the back of her head, “Worth it.” Elide’s smile matched his as looped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to hers. 

“You’re an idiot,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. “Do you know how much I love you, Lorcan Salvaterre? Like, I love you so much.” 

He kissed her again, “I love you so fucking much, Lochan.” Lorcan pulled away, standing up to his full height, “Watch your movie, baby, I’ll be right back.” 

Lorcan went to the kitchen and put her bowl in the sink, quickly returning to her. Elide didn’t look away from the screen, subconsciously mouthing the words as she scooched forward to allow him to slide in behind her and pull her back into his chest, his legs on either side of her. 

Elide hummed and near purred when he started running his hands through her hair, gently pulling it back from her face. She didn’t even think he was paying attention when he began braiding it back for her, was sure it was little more than something for his hands to do as the movie played on. Wordlessly, she held up an elastic and he took it from her, tying off the end of one of the braids, starting on the next one and finishing it quicker than she could ever do it. Lorcan patted the plaits in place and rested his chin atop of her head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

When her eyes started to droop, Elide turned onto her side and cuddled into his chest, her head resting over his heart. “Mmm, thank you,” she whispered, “for taking care of me.” 

Lorcan stretched out beneath her, his hands moving to her waist. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, he replied, “No problem at all, El.” 


End file.
